whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Saslen/Contracts of the Artist
Created by the Spring Artist William "Bill" Frieze, these Contracts focus on the creation of art. Abilities * The Personal Heresy: An artist is thought to inevitably leave pieces of himself in his creations. This clause allows the caster to read into those creations, discovering information about the artist. Cost: 1 Glamour Dice Pool: Empathy + Crafts Action: Instant Catch: The artist in question is dead. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The user of this clause receives incorrect information. He is convinced that he is correct. Failure: The art and its creator remain opaque to the caster. Success: Intuit basic information about a piece of art and his artist (one piece of information per success). Exceptional Success: Nothing, bar the usual benefit for a larger number of successes. * Finger-Painting: At times, one may view a piece of art as being not quite complete. This clause permits the changeling to alter an already-complete work. Cost: 2 Glamour Dice Pool: Crafts + Wyrd Action: Extended (target 10, roll interval ten minutes) Catch: The image created relates to a memory or a dream. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The changes made by the clause are chaotic in nature, particularly in ways that seem unappealing to the caster. Failure: Nothing about the work is changed. Success: Change the facets of an already-completed piece of art (e.g. move the pigments on a given medium to create or change the appearance of paintings; rework clay or metal for ceramic or sculpture work). These changes only can stretch as far as one's supply of material. Exceptional Success: Changes can be made as though there were twice as much base material to work. * Concrete Art: The artist brings into a facsimile of reality the visions in his mind. This clause permits him to give true reality to these visions by drawing them out of his art. Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Dexterity + Wyrd Action: Instant Catch: Sacrifice an item of equal size into the artwork. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The object is removed from the artwork. However, the caster does not retrieve it; it is simply lost. Failure: No object is taken. Success: Remove an object from a piece of art. The item removed is of a size normal to objects of its class, up to size 2. This object lasts for one scene. Exceptional Success: The object taken lasts for Wyrd days instead. * Mad Artist: Those attuned to the Wyrd, as the Lost are, may utilize their art to peer into its weft and weave. Cost: 3 Glamour Dice Pool: Occult + Wyrd Action: Extended (target 10, roll interval 30 minutes). Catch: Spill 1L worth of blood onto or into the basic medium (ink, clay, marble) used. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The events depicted by the painting are, unbeknownst to the caster, contrary to the whims of fate. Rolls made to the direct benefit of these future events face a -1 die penalty. Failure: The caster is incapable of entering the trance. Success: Enter a trance, allowing the Wyrd to direct the creative process, creating an allegorical image of future events. Exceptional Success: Rolls made to the direct benefit of these future events gain a +1 die bonus. * The Painted World: When hiding from enemies, the Hedge might prove too dangerous to use. This clause permits a changeling to become part of a piece of art he has created, hiding in plain sight (e.g. become part of a statue, enter the painting, become decoration along a jar, etc.). Cost: 5 Glamour + 3 Willpower Dice Pool: Wyrd + Occult + Crafts Action: Extended (target 10, roll interval one day; each additional 5 successes increase the Structure of the painting by 2). Catch: Leave a Wyrd-mark clearly indicating the piece of art as a point of interest to fae creatures. Roll Results Dramatic Failure: The caster is unaware of the failure of the clause. The moment someone enters the sanctuary, it immediately collapses, causing levels of aggravated damage equal to their Wyrd or equivalent stat; mortals take one damage. Failure: The artwork is simply a normal piece of art. Success: Turn a piece of artwork into a sanctuary. This sanctuary acts as a Hollow of size 1 and amenities 1; this Hollow can be entered by spending a point of Glamour and walking into the art. This sanctuary lasts for Wyrd days before becoming an ordinary piece of art. If any individuals are within the artwork as it is destroyed or becomes ordinary, they are forced out, taking levels of aggravated damage equal to their Wyrd or equivalent stat; mortals take one damage. Exceptional Success: The sanctuary lasts for Wyrd weeks, rather than days. Category:Blog posts